Changing Plans
by 1KamZ
Summary: After Daisy was unexpectedly kidnapped by Bowser, Luigi embarked on a journey to go and rescue her but decided to spend his day with Rosalina instead. On that same day something strange happened and it will be a day Luigi will never forget. Rated M for a hidden lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, lookie here, my first story for the new year 2015! Yes, I wanted to make another story since I really enjoy writing alot (or because I was bored) and this idea suddenly popped up into my head. Get ready to read because there will be a hidden lemon somewhere in the later chapters so please read, review and enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer:** **Characters are owned by Nintendo. I own the plot of this** **story.**

* * *

**Changing Plans**

**By: 1KamZ**

On a bright sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, inside Peach's Castle, Luigi and Daisy were cuddled up together on a large sized bed in Daisy's room. The two lovers sighed contently since they just came from having a passionate round of morning lovemaking together. Their hair were messy and both their bodies were nude and the only thing coving them were Daisy's flower designed bedsheets.

"Ohhh, Luigi that was amazing," Daisy sighed after kissing his cheek.

He chuckled. "Maybe we should start every morning like this."

"Ohh yes. I never knew you had so much energy this early in the morning."

"Heh, I bet the whole kingdom know my name by now with the way you were screaming it."

Daisy giggled sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daisy."

They kissed lips passionately in the early morning before getting themselves ready to start the brand new day. They already headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and whatnot until Daisy realized that her friend, Peach, hasn't been around yet and wondered were could she be. "Huh, where's Peach? She always wakes up before me."

"Maybe she's still upstairs in her room."

"Oh, boy, well let's go wake her up."

They dashed upstairs into Peach's room and watched the sleeping blonde sprawled out around her large, pink bed. They laughed to see her drool around her pillows and hear loud snoring inside the room. Peach was knocked out.

"Peach," Daisy spoke. "Wake up."

The pink princess didn't move a muscle.

"C'mon, Peach rise and shine," Daisy uttered again.

She still didn't move.

"Dammit, Peach I said get up," Daisy now cried.

But Peach was still asleep, causing Daisy to groan. She tries slapping her blonde friend numerous times but this resulted into Peach giggling from her actions. "Stop it, Mario, that tickles hee hee...," she mumbled in her sleep.

Daisy faceplamed at this.

While she continues waking up her slumbering friend, Luigi decided to open a bedroom window since he felt a bit heated. "Hmm, maybe I should go check on Mario and see what he's doing," he spoke to himself while looking outside. He was disturbed when he noticed a tall figure appearing out from a set of large trees nearby. "Hmm?" He wondered who was this person and caught himself when he realized who it really was. "Rosalina?" What's she doing here?" She watched him and smiled, showing him a friendly wave. Luigi raised an eyebrow but waved back anyway.

Daisy noticed him waving to the outside air and interrupted him. "What are you waving to, Luigi?" she grumbled since waking up Peach now irritated her.

He jumped up in fright from her question and chuckled nervously as he watched her. "Oh it was...," he stopped when he turned his gaze back outside and noticed that Rosalina disappeared. "...oh."

Daisy rolled her eyes and slapped Peach once again, this time harder than before. "GET UP NOW!" She raised up her hand to attack Peach but this time she was stopped by the plumber when he grabbed her hand.

"Okay, that's enough Daisy. Geez," he spoke, coming to the conclusion that Daisy's slapping is getting nowhere. "She'll wake up soon, so let's just get back downstairs and finish our breakfast."

"Okay whatever," DaIsy sighed.

They exited the room and left the dozing princess to continue her slumber until Daisy rushed back inside seconds later and attacked her with more slaps until Luigi rushed in and immediately stopped her, grabbing her quickly and dragging her from out the room. "Wait, I'm not done yet!" she cried.

Back downstairs in the dining room, Luigi and Daisy were enjoying themselves to a healthy breakfast for the rest of the morning. "She better wake up after I eat my breakfast or so help me...," Daisy grumbled.

"Let her sleep, Daisy besides, today is Saturday anyway. She's probably tired from her busy days in the castle."

"Busy?" Daisy scoffed. "Ha, yeah right, all she ever does is sit around all day and watch soap operas until Bowser swoops in and kidnaps her, so Mario can work his butt off all day to save her. How is that busy?

"Well when she's kidnapped, she maybe works hard to find a way to escape, right?"

"No, she watches her soap operas over at Bowser's castle instead. Y'know, she even told me that he has a hot tub over there. Can you believe that? I don't know why he never comes to kidnap me," Daisy frowned, folding her arms. Luigi laughed, causing her to stare at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He continued his laughter and pointed to her face. "You have some syrup rolling down from the side of your lip." She shook her head and grabbed a nearby napkin to clean her face but was stopped by the plumber. "No wait, let me get that for you." Instead of using a napkin to clean off the rolling syrup from her soft lip, he used his tongue and delicately licked off the sticky liquid off from her mouth. "Mmm," he hummed since the syrup actually tasted pretty sweet to him.

This caused Daisy to blush and giggle at him. "You're so sneaky, Luigi."

"But I'm not finished yet," he smirked. He continued to gently lick at the side of Daisy's lip until suddenly his lips moved over to her own lips and they ended up in an intense kiss, already shoving his wet tongue inside her mouth and explored around inside until it met with her own tongue and wrestled with her.

"Mmm...," she moaned, biting his bottom lip. Her arms wrapped around behind him and pushed him more onto her as their kiss intensified, causing her sweet moans to increase abit. She pulled his green cap from off his head and sloppily dropped it on the floor, now roaming her hands and nails around the plumber's brown hair. She broke the kiss seconds later. "Please... take me to the couch," she whispered.

He smirked and lifts her up around her waist as she wrapped her arms and legs behind him, attacking him with more loving kisses. They entered the living room and Luigi dropped his excited princess on the wide couch, smirking to see her desperately wait for him. He dropped himself above her chest and nipped around her tender neck, unaware that he hit a weak spot. "O-Ohh Luigi...," Daisy breathed, once again enveloping her arms around him.

Removing one of his gloves, he smirked and reached down as he dug inside her yellow dress to rub and caress around her dainty legs. Soon his hand moved up to her thighs and touched her even more until he felt a piece of soft fabric, knowing that it was her panties. She gasped at his touch and bit her lip. "You're so naughty, Luigi...," she blushed. He snickered in her ear and went back to bite and nibble around the sensitive spot around her neck as he now used a middle finger to manually rub around her covered clit. She inhaled from this and closed her eyes at this wonderful sensation. "Yes, more," she begged, using a hand to grab his own hand and direct it inside her underwear.

"Oh, and I thought I was the naughty one," he chuckled, but Daisy only smiled and quickly kissed his lips. His hand finally reached around her slightly wet lower lips and gently rubbed around her. He listened to the squeal Daisy made and went further, now entering a finger inside her. Their tongues swirled around together as Luigi now started his pace, thrusting his finger deep through her walls. She moaned deeply and felt her insides heat up from her lover's actions. He smirked again to realize how soaked she is down there. Soon, she stopped him and moved her lips over to his ear.

"Let's continue this back upstairs in the room," she whispered lightly before kissing his cheek and climbing off the couch. "Follow me...," she giggled, already leaving the aroused plumber and heading upstairs.

He grinned to see her swaying hips as she disappeared upstairs and went to follow her. For some reason he peeked outside a nearby window and gasped to see the distant tall figure from before. "Uhh...," he trailed. He didn't know what to do now but noticed her waving to him again. He smiled and waved back to her as she winked seductively to him, causing him to pause instantly.

"Luigi, what's taking you so long," he heard Daisy's voice from upstairs. He rushed up into her room and froze to see her already undressed, covering her nude body with her bedsheets. She gave him an alluring stare and waited for him. Before he was about to strip himself naked and join his desperate princess, they both heard some strange sounds coming from the outside.

"What the heck?" Luigi mumbled before taking a peek outside. "...Uh-Oh." He watched to see Bowser drop down in front of the castle and walk over to the castle doors.

Daisy raised up to watch him. "What's wrong?"

He said nothing, dashing downstairs into the living room. He already opened the front doors and glared at Bowser, making sure not to let him get nowhere inside.

Bowser watched him and laughed at his sudden bravery, still walking. "Out of my way, player 2, can't you see I've got some kidnapping to do."

"I won't let you get inside!"

"Ha! Yeah yeah whatever," Bowser mocked, easily brushing past the plumber's pathetic attempts to stop him. "Peach will be mine once again."

"But she's asleep right now."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's busy sleeping. We tried to wake her up but it was no use."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay then, she's up in her room. I'm telling you, waking her up will get you nowhere."

Bowser scoffed and headed upstairs anyway as Luigi followed along with him. They entered Peach's room and watched as the princess was still KOed on her large bed. Bowser walked over to the sleeping beauty and gazed at her. "Peach, once again I have come to kidnap you now it is time for you to wake up so we can go!" he spoke to her but realized this absolutely did nothing. "Did you hear what I just said?!" She was still asleep and this only caused Bowser to groan. "I guess I have no other choice." He raised a hand and slapped the sleeping princess several times, only to result in her laughing at him.

"Oh, Mario you know I love it when you do that," she mumbled once again from her slumber.

"What the hell?" Bowser grumbled. He raised a hand and was instantly stopped by the now annoyed plumber behind him.

"See I told you nothing would work."

"Crap. Well then since I can't have Peach then I guess I will need someone else to take her space."

"Like who?"

Suddenly, DaIsy entered the room, fully clothed and gasped to notice Bowser inside. "What the?"

"Like her!" Bowser cried, pointing over to Daisy.

"Me? What did I do?" Daisy questioned with confusion.

"Wait what?!" Luigi jumped in. "NO! Absolutely not! I'm not gonna stand here and let you take her away to your castle, no siree! Now I think it's best that you-"

"Wait a minute," Daisy interrupted. "Are you gonna leave Peach here and kidnap me instead, w-where there's free food, free TV, and a _free_ hot tub?! I'm all yours!"

Bowser smirked. "Good, good."

Luigi stood in front of the excited princess. "If you're gonna take her, you're gonna have to go through me first!" he defended, balling his hands into a fist.

Bowser rolled eyes and easily brushed past the plumber again, already grabbing the tomboy princess and throwing her over his shoulder. "Later, chump," he teased, exiting from the castle.

Luigi rushed his way outside as well but was too late when he saw them soar off in Bowser's airship. He facepalmed at his cowardness and regretting not even making an attempt to stop him from 'kidnapping' Daisy. He then realized that there was only one person to help him at a situation like this.

"I gotta find Mario!"

**EOC**

**Finally, after 20 something years Daisy is finally kidnapped by Bowser! But the question is: will Luigi be the one saving her and why is Rosalina suddenly appearing out of nowhere and waving to Luigi? And most of all, will Peach ever wake up? Find out in the next chapter.**

**...oh yeah and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe I got so much support for this story and I only wrote one chapter! Thanks for the favs, follows and especially reviews everyone but I have a few announcements for this story and the only way for you to know what they are is if you read this whole chapter until you reach the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Now frustrated with himself that his princess is kidnapped, Luigi dashed over to his brother's house for some help. "Jeez, can this day get any more difficult?!" he grumbled to himself. He finally reached his brother's home and already rushed inside. "Mario! Mario! Where are you?" He called out but received no answer. "C'mon, Mario answer me, this is important!" Not hearing an answer to his cries, he headed upstairs before entering Mario's room and groaned when there was no sign of the red plumber anywhere. "God where is he?!"

Luigi checked everywhere around Mario's house, from upstairs around guest rooms and the bathroom to downstairs in the kitchen and living room, still not finding his missing brother. Even more frustrated, Luigi exits the home and shook his head only to spot Toad walking by, bouncing a basketball. Toad noticed Luigi as well and smiled at him.

"Hiya, Luigi!" he greeted happily. "Check out my new basketball that I just bought," he said trying to spin the ball around on his finger but it didn't work, sliding off his finger and crashing on his face. "Ow!"

Luigi noticed that Toad wasn't dressed in his usual attire but in athletic outfit instead and wondered what's the occasion. "Where are you going?" he asked Toad.

"Over to the Mushroom Kingdom park to play some basketball."

"Ohh...," Luigi replied in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Well, see you later! I don't wanna keep Mario and the others waiting."

Luigi's eyes widened. "M-Mario's over there? Why didn't you say anything?!" He screamed at the now confused Toad in front of him.

"Uh, because you never asked." Luigi wasted no time, rushing past Toad and leaving him behind. "Wait, where are you going?" He called to the plumber.

"To the park, duh!"

Toad watched him run off and once again tried to spin the basketball on his finger but missed. "Stupid ball!" he cried, aggressively throwing his basketball at a nearby wall but gasped as it bounced back towards him and crashed again on his face, this time knocking him out.

Several minutes of sprinting over to the park, Luigi was relieved to see his brother on the basketball court, playing a quick 2-on-2 game with Yoshi as Donkey Kong, and Wario were the rival team. He interrupted their game, stepping in the court and panting continuously. Mario and the others immediately stopped their game and stared at Luigi in confusion.

"What the?" Yoshi and DK cried.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Wario mumbled.

"Luigi?" Mario questioned. "What're you doing here?

Luigi wanted to reply but still had to catch his breath then rushing over to a conveniently located cooler nearby before grabbing a water bottle and began drinking. Everyone crossed their arms at him and raised an eyebrow. Mario approached him when he finished his drinking. "What happened, Luigi, you look like you've been running a marathon.

"I just never knew the park was so far away from your house!"

"Its a 45 second run from my house to here, what're you talking about?"

"Ugh, nevermind that, Mario! I need your need help, Bowser was back and he kidnapped-"

"Peach!" Mario butted in. "Oh no I gotta go save her!"

"No, no Peach is alright, its Daisy we should be worried about!"

For some reason, Mario didn't hear his reply clearly and turned to Yoshi. "C'mon, Yoshi time to go on another journey and save-" he suddenly stopped his sentence and stared at Luigi. "Did you just say Daisy?"

Luigi nodded and Mario watched him in complete confusion. "So... Peach is at her castle right now, safe and sound and Daisy is over at Bowser's castle instead?" Luigi nodded again. Mario suddenly bursts out in laughter, not believing one word his brother even said. "Daisy kidnapped by BOSWER?! Oh you gotta be kidding me!" He slapped his knee in even more laughter. "You know Bowser would never in a million years just decide one day to kidnap her! Never haha!"

Luigi groaned since Mario was now mocking him. "I'm serious, Mario!

Mario laughed again. "Listen, I'm going over to that castle and see if this isn't some kind of joke."

Luigi shook his head. "Okay, let's go then," he declared.

Mario wasted no time and made his way over to Peach's Castle along with his brother following behind him. Wario, DK, and Yoshi watched the two leave the court. "Well, what now?" DK asked the two.

"Eh, I'm taking a break." Yoshi replied as he stretched. "Play a game with Wario."

DK shrugged and searched for the basketball but scratched his head when he couldn't find it. "Yoshi, where's the ball?" Suddenly he heard a loud burp nearby and turned to Wario.

"That tasted great!" Wario cried in relief, burping once again.

Realizing what happened to their only basketball, Yoshi and DK facepalmed at Wario's foolishness. "Great, now we gotta wait for Toad to bring his new basketball and who knows how long that will take," Yoshi grumbled. The two glared at Wario's enlarged belly and satisfied expression, now waiting for Toad to bring another basketball for them.

The Mario Bros. finally entered inside Peach's castle and Mario was still laughing at his brother, hoping that all of this is just a big joke today. "Where's Peach?" Mario chuckled.

"...Upstairs," Luigi replied, now annoyed by Mario's laughter.

They strolled upstairs and slowly entered Peach's room. Mario was confused to wonder why is his princess is still asleep around this time. "She's... sleeping?" Mario questioned. "But you never told me about that, Luigi."

"I was but you kept interrupting me all the time!" Luigi cried.

Mario then turned on a large nearby fan since he wanted a bit of breeze from his recent basketball game. Now approaching near his sleeping princess, he stared at her closed eyes and tried waking her up. "Peach... its late, time to wake up now." She didn't reply. "Did you hear me? I said wake up," he whispered again, coming a bit closer to her now. "Peach... oh, Peach. Pea-" He was stopped from his whisper when she roughly grabbed him and dragged the poor plumber on the bed with her.

"Oh, Mario, for me? You shouldn't have!" she squealed with joy and nearly suffocating Mario with a strong hug, still deep in her slumber.

"W-Wha? Arrgh, let me go, Peach!" Mario shouted through muffled voices while his face was stuffed in between her breasts.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Mario hee hee!"

"Ahh! Luigi mmfh- help!"

Luigi couldn't help but watch and laugh at this happening in front of him. Seeing his brother in danger after he laughed and mocked him was very amusing. While ignoring Mario's cries for help, he gasped when his green cap flew off from his head since he was too close to the large fan that Mario turned on. He tried to grab it back from flying all over in the room but failed when it flew out through an open window nearby. "Dammit," he grumbled.

He quickly peeked below outside and already saw his hat safe and sound in the grass. "Oh, thank God." But turning his gaze abit he once again noticed Rosalina and nearly jumped up in fright. "Where is she coming from?!"

Rosalina smiled sweetly to him once again and waved politely to this puzzled but slightly annoyed plumber. He had no choice but to wave back at her but was caught off guard when she blew a kiss to him. His heart dropped, surprised from her unexpected attempt. "W-What the?"

"GAAH! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Mario yelled, his face still in between Peach's breasts and his arms flailing everywhere.

"No, Mario, I said chocolate chip not vanilla," Peach mumbled in her sleep again.

Luigi quickly turned his attention to them and rolled his eyes, now trying to help his brother, breaking away Peach's strong grasp around the short plumber before she literally suffocates him with her own chest. Mario dropped down to the floor, trying to catch his breath for a few seconds. "Ok, Luigi, you win. I believe you now."

"Heh, heh, you deserved that."

Mario's only reply was a faint groan until he noticed Luigi's cap missing. "W-Where's... your hat?" He muttered.

His question caused Luigi to remember his quick moment with Rosalina and turned his gaze outside and realized Rosalina walking towards his hat. "It flew outside. Be right back!" He quickly exited Peach's room, rushing downstairs, and dashed outside, and already spotted Rosalina picking up his hat. He finally approached her.

"Oh, I guess this belongs to you," she spoke, handing him his green cap.

"Um, thanks." Rosalina smiled and stared at him in silence, causing Luigi to feel uncomfortable for whatever reason. "I don't mean to be rude but exactly what are you even doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere up in space?"

"Yes but...," she trailed, her expression slightly turning dull. "You see, my yellow Luma is very sick and I need some help trying to get him all better. The other Lumas and I have tried almost everything to make him feel good again but nothing's working!"

"That's too bad. I wish I could stay and help you but-"

"Yes, maybe you should," Rosalina interrupted him.

"But I can't. Why don't you ask Mario or someone else to go and help you."

"I did recently but everyone ignored me and headed over to a park to watch some silly basketball game today. Mario won't do any good since he always trick my Lumas into making him free spaghetti and I couldn't find Peach or Daisy so I suspected them to be at the park too."

"Well, about Peach and Daisy-" Luigi tried to correct her but was interrupted again.

"Oh, please, Luigi this is serious!" Rosalina pleaded to him. "I would be devastated if my Luma had to stay like this and end up dying!"

Luigi was now in a very difficult situation. He wanted to go with Rosalina and assist her with her sick Luma but still had to rescue Daisy since she was 'kidnapped' by Bowser.

"Luigi!" They both heard Mario's voice nearby. He approached them and noticed Rosalina there with the green plumber. "Alrighty, bro its time to go," Mario said in such a hurry.

Luigi was trembling, he had to think of a final decision quick and fast. Would he become a hero for his princess or a helping hand to a another princess? "I-I'm staying."

"Mario watched him inconfusion. "Wha?"

"I said I'm staying. I know Daisy's been kidnapped but right now Rosalina needs my help. Go on and save her without me, Mario and when you do see her, tell her I love her for me."

Mario stared at his brother. "You sure?"

Luigi nodded as Mario shrugged, turning around and heading off on a second journey to rescue the Sarassaland princess.

"Daisy was kidnapped?" Rosalina questioned with confusion as Luigi nodded.

"Yes and I have a strong feeling she's terrified right now, completely tormented by that evil, nasty Bowser!" Luigi sighed. "I know she just wants to leave that dungeon and come right back home."

* * *

Somewhere unknown in the Mushroom Kingdom, inside a large peculiar castle, cries were heard from an unknown room. "Ahh! No stop!" A cry was heard again. "Please! No!" The cries continued throughout the inside of the entire room.

Those cries were from Daisy since she was pushing away numerous plates of delicious treats in front of her. "Please, I'm stuffed!" she cried in happiness. "No more, I can't eat another bite."

Bowser's servants understood her refusal and left the room with the plates of sweets in their hands. A Shy Guy entered the room and sat the bloated princess down on a nearby comfy couch, not wasting time as he began massaging her feet and toes.

"Ahh...," she sighed in happiness. "This is the life. I don't ever wanna leave!"

* * *

"Oh, poor Daisy," Rosalina sighed.

Luigi sniffled. "I know..."

"C'mon, let's go, Luigi. I don't wanna keep my Luma waiting." He nodded and followed Rosalina as she headed off to find her launch star, so he can head up in space with her and take care of the sick Luma. For some reason, he had slightly regretted not joining Mario on his adventure to save Daisy.

**EOC**

* * *

**Okay those who are still here with me I have some good and bad news. Lets start with the bad news first.**

**The bad news is that on the February 23 I'll be heading off to collage so that means updating and creating more stories will not be as quick as I will expect it to be. (That goes for this story as well)**

**Now the good news is that I yes, this story WILL be finished but like said before, chapters and new stories wont come as quick like before. I also have ideas for a lot more lemon stories to come and (possibly) a sequel to Sleepover Spies. (Oh shit I said too much! o_o) **

**With all that being said, I don't know when I'll be back to continue this story but I know for sure I wont leave this story unfinished. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy hell I'm back boys and girls! Thought I was gonna leave ya'll hanging with this story huh? Well think again! I really wanna finish this story because this was a good idea that popped up in my head some time earlier this year so let's get going shall we?! So please do me a favor and just read, review, fav, follow, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Changing Plans**

**Chapter 3**

Luigi followed behind the star princess as they searched for a Launch Star to head up into the galaxies.

"Don't worry, Luigi, we'll find my Launch Star soon, I can't keep my Luma waiting!" Rosalina assured.

"How sick is your Luma anyway?" Luigi asked behind her.

"Very sick!" she cried. "I think he might die."

"Ohhh..." He continues walking behind her on their way to the Launch Star and for some reason, Luigi's eyes dropped down to her backside, purposely biting his bottom lip as he was too busy gazing at the way her behind swayed while she was walking. Suddenly his mind went blank and he fantasized himself rubbing and caressing her luscious bottom with his own. hands. His thoughts were interrupted when he now heard the star princess shout his name.

"**Luigi**!" Rosalina yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Uhh-wha?" he replied, shaking his head from his daze.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hmm?"

"I said my Launch Star is over there," she said, pointing to a location.

"Y-yes...ok...uh, let's go then," he said faintly.

Rosalina blinked. "Are you okay?"

"O-Of course I am..." he replied awkwardly.

She shrugged and started making her way to the star with Luigi following along with her. While he was behind her, his eyes once again trailed down to her moving behind and he couldn't help but slightly reach out a hand since he desperately wants to touch her. He suddenly dropped back down his hand as he now realized his dirty actions. "What's wrong with me?!" he thought to himself. "I already have a girlfriend for Koopa's sake... Ugh I'm such a pervert!" Even though he tried to reason with himself, his naughty actions took control as he reached out to touch Rosalina's ass again until suddenly...

_**"WAAAA!"**_

Luigi jumped up in fright since someone that he really just doesn't want to see today appeared out of nowhere. "What the heck?!" he cried. "What are you doing here, Waluigi?"

He ignored his question and grinned as he pulled out a camcorder and aimed it towards the two. "Say something, losers!" he taunted, already hiding his face behind his camcorder and recording them.

Luigi growled since this was not the time for his evil counterpart to even be here right now. "Dammit, Waluigi! Get out of here!"

"No, dummy!" he barked back. "Quit your crying and do something entertaining!"

"NO!"

Waluigi pointed his camcorder in Rosalina's direction instead and got closer. "What about you, sweetie? Wanna make a movie?"

She rolled her eyes at him scoffed. "Now is not the time for your crap, Waluigi. Goodbye."

"C'mon, babe I'm trying to make a movie here!" he cried, shoving his camcorder into Rosalina's face now.

"Babe?! You better get that thing out of my face or so help me..."

Luigi realized that his evil counterpart still wasn't listening to her, so he decided to put all of this to an end before it gets out of hand. "Okay enough of this!" he cried with anger, rushing over to stop Waluigi's annoying actions but failed as he suddenly tripped over an unseen rock, crashing down face first onto the ground.

Rosalina pushed him out of the way and growled at him before she continued her walk to her Power Star. She was unaware that Waluigi was now pointing his camcorder directly at her moving behind while she walks away from him. "Oh yeah, now we're talking!"

Luigi got up from his fall and gasped to notice what Waluigi is doing. "What the-" He growled at this and snatched the camcorder from Waluigi's hands, hurdling it to a nearby tree as it exploded into pieces.

"AHHHH!" Waluigi screamed in anger. He rushed over to the broken pieces of his destroyed camcorder and tried putting them back together but had no luck whatsoever.

"Heh heh..." Luigi smirked at his defeated enemy and followed Rosalina to her star.

"Arrrgh! Damn you, Luigi! You"ll pay for this ya hear me?!" Waluigi bawled as he shaked his fist angrily at the green plumber while he continues walking away from him.

Several seconds later...

Rosalina and Luigi finally arrived to the Power Star that they searched for and nearly stepping inside before Rosalina heard distant sounds of crying nearby. "Hm? Is someone crying somewhere?" she questioned with a look of confusion.

"Oh, that must be Walugi, heh heh."

"What happened?"

"I smashed his stupid camcorder when I saw him recording your butt when you was walking away from him."

She gasped from his explanation. "Really?" she asked as he nodded in reply. "Why would he do such a thing, I mean, I don't even have a butt anyway just watch..." she said before she turned around. It became unexpected to the timid plumber as she allowed him to gaze at her round backside before she placed her hands on her hips. "Do I even have a butt?"

Luigi's eyes widened. He couldn't even think straight at this moment. "Uhhh..." was all the disturbed plumber could reply as his mind went totally blank.

She turned back around to face him now. "Whatever," she mumbled as she stepped inside her star. She suddenly noticed Luigi's jaw slightly open and frozen body near her and smiled. "You better close that drooling mouth and hop in."

He slapped himself as he came back to reality and noticed her. "Oh yeah," he mumbled before he jumped in with the princess.

It only took a slight second before the launch star spinned and blasted the two off into the sky, disappearing behind the clouds, finally leaving the Earth and now soaring through deep space.

"Wahoo!" Luigi screamed with joy since he finds flying through the cosmos to be amusing. He suddenly noticed random sets of starbits flying near him and tried his best at grabbing some quickly before they fly away.

Rosalina then flew beside him and smiled at his cries. "Having fun?" she asked him as he nodded with a happy smile.

His fun was cut short when out of nowhere, a swarm of starbits crashed onto his face and some getting into his eyes, blinding his view instantly. "Ahhh I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" he cried, rubbing his eyes.

She giggled at his foolishness before noticing some more flying in front of the plumber and flew up to catch them. After several minutes of soaring through space, watching some starbits pass through, and listening to Luigi's mumbling, Rosalina saw her observatory from afar and turned her attention to the plumber. "We're almost there!"

Luigi couldn't reply since he was still struggling to get the starbits out from his eyes. "Arrgh I'm blind!" The star princess laughed and held his hand as she guided him over to their destination. They finally arrived as Rosalina landed softly on her feet while Luigi clumsily dropped on his stomach near the entrance to Rosalina's room. "Ouch!" he muttered as he tried getting on his feet. "Are we here?"

"Yes," she replied turning her eyes to him and giggled to notice his eyes slightly open since those starbits are still in his eyes. "Here, let me help." Crouching down a bit to face the troubled plumber, she lightly blew around his eyes, successfully blowing away all the starbits that were caught in between his gaze. "There, better now?"

Luigi fluttered his eyes and was relieved to see everything around him again. "Oh, thank you, Rosalina! I thought I was blind for a minute there..."

She smiled. "You're welcome." She stared deeply into his eyes, causing him to somehow blush a bit.

"Well, uh," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Where's that sick Luma you told me about?"

"He's right in there," she replied, pointing at her room. "Follow me." They arrived inside and gasped to see the poor Luma all alone on Rosalina's bed and under her star designed covers, coughing continuously. Rosalina rushed over to the Luma and comforted him before checking its termometer and gasped at the high temperature. "Oh no, it wasn't this high before I left!" Luigi walked over to the two and looked at the Luma's overwhelmed expression. "I don't know what happened," Rosalina muttered. "We was at the library reading and then suddenly he just started sneezing and coughing all over the place. I thought it might be a passing cold but this has been going on all day now. I've tried almost everything to nurse him back to help but nothing's working. Please tell me you know a way to get rid of this before I end up losing my Luma!"

"Hmm..." Luigi hummed trying to think. "You said that you two were reading a book in the library right?"

"Yes..."

"And then he suddenly started sneezing and coughing?

"Out of nowhere it just happened."

Luigi then reached into his pocket and successfully pulls out a small bottle filled with red liquid inside. "This might work." He gave the luma a dose of the red liquid from the small bottle and waited for any source of effect to happen.

"Are you sure that's gonna make him feel better?" Rosalina questioned with concern.

"Lets wait and see," Luigi replied, staring at the Luma.

The Luma stayed silent while the two waited to see what will happen next but to their surprise, he suddenly passed out in front of them. Rosalina's heart dropped to see this, hoping all of this is just a dream. "LUIGI WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed in shock.

He froze after realizing what happened and couldn't even reply to the startled princess.

"Luma wake up, please wake up!" she shook the Luma but had no response. "Noooo! Luigi what did you do?!"

The plumber now felt guilty of his actions. "I w-was trying to help..." he mumbled.

Tears started to well up in Rosalina's eyes and she quickly rushed out of her room, leaving the mortified plumber inside. He frowned, knowing that he will never be forgiven by the princess after what he's done. He exited the room and noticed Rosalina nearby, crying her eyes out and went to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Rosalina..." he spoke lightly.

"Get away from me! You killed my Luma!" she cried in anger.

Luigi gasped at her sudden change in attitude. "What? No, I didn't. I tried to help!" he shot back. "I gave him medicine, not poison!"

"Get out of my observatory now!" she screamed at him, pointing to a launch star nearby.

Luigi was now speechless at her words, he regretted his attempts of giving the sick Luma his medicine without Rosalina's proper permission. He sunk his head in shame and did as he was told but before he made the first step they both heard noises coming from inside Rosalina's room. "What's going on in there?" she questioned.

Luigi watched as she wasted no time and rushed inside, suddenly hearing a loud and surprised gasp from her in the room. He rushed in and quickly stopped in his tracks when he saw Rosalina staring at her Luma. They both watched as it was bouncing around happily, now back as the healthy Luma it once was before.

Rosalina was speechless, she didn't want to believe any of this to be true. "Oh my God! Y-Y'ou're all b-better."

"Yes!" the happy and well Luma replied.

Her eyes slowly closed and she fainted from all of this suddenly, Luigi was lucky enough to catch her.

"Oh, boy," Luigi chuckled awkwardly.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Rosalina awakens and find herself in her queen-sized bed, confused to wonder how did she end up there. "W-What happened?" she asked herself. "Where is everybody? She got up and exited the room to begin her search for the missing individuals. Walking around the observatory, she heard distant sounds coming from the library and made her way there. Stepping inside, she noticed her Luma and Luigi cleaning up and dusting the books around the shelves.

"And that's the last of it." Luigi said happily, placing a final book inside the bookshelf and dusting off his hands. He turned around and noticed the star princess standing at the doorway. "Oh hi, Rosalina," he chuckled as the Luma smiled.

"What's going on here?" she questioned.

"We're cleaning up the library since I figured these dusty books could probably be the cause of your Luma's sudden sickness."

She smiled and noticed as her Luma rushed to her and gave a caring hug. She returned the hug and giggled sweetly, happy that her Luma is all back to normal.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting back to Earth now," Luigi spoke. "I think I still have time to save Daisy from Bowser." He suddenly received a call from his brother, Mario and answered his phone.

_"Hey, Luigi I'm at Bowser's castle. I found Daisy but-"_

"Don't worry bro, I'll be right there with you soon," Luigi interjected.

_"Oh... well that won't necessary, Luigi."_

"Hmm? Why?"

_"Well..."_

_"Hey, Mario get off your phone and come join us!_" a voice was heard nearby.

Luigi heard the familiar voice and raised an eyebrow. "Is that...Daisy. What's going on over there?"

_"Uhh._.." Mario mumbled.

_"The water's great, Mario hurry up!"_

"Water? What's she talking about?!"

_"N-Nothing! Listen bro, Daisy's saved, Bowser's butt is kicked yada, yada, yada and we'll be back home... tomorrow. See you later!"_

"Wait let me talk to Dais-" his words were interrupted as Mario quickly hanged up the phone on him. He sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Luigi?" Rosalina asked the plumber.

"Oh, nothing, Mario just called. He said that he saved Daisy and for some strange reason they won't be back until tomorrow."

"Well that's great!" she replied with joy. "So what are you gonna do now?"

He shrugged. "Guess I'll head back to the castle then, Peach should be awake by now... I hope."

Rosalina then came up with a good idea for the both of them. "Oh, well you can stay here a little more if you want," she suggested.

"Oh, no," he lightly refused. "I don't wanna be in your way with your Luma," he chuckled.

"C'mon, Luigi my Luma's not sick anymore and Daisy's no longer kidnapped. This calls for a celebration!"

He chuckled again and agreed to her suggestion. "Alright then, I"ll stay."

She smiled and now bearhugged the plumber with glee. "Yay!" She didn't know it but Luigi's face was buried deep in between her breasts from her sudden hug. He tried to break away from her grasp but enjoyed her sweet lemon scented perfume she wore and just smiled calmly. "Follow me while I go to the kitchen, you want something to drink?" she asked as he nodded since he was feeling a bit thirsty today.

They watched the Luma smile and exit the library before they made their way over to the kitchen. They finally arrived seconds later and Luigi sat himself down on the dining table as Rosalina strolled over to her fridge. "Oh no I don't think I have any kind of drink here that you might like, Luigi," she said to him. "All of the water and fruit juices are finished."

"Oh, that's okay any other drink will do."

"Okay..."

Luigi sat patiently at the dining table and was surprised as he noticed Rosalina walking towards him with two champagne flute glasses in her hands before placing them on the table, finally going back into her fridge. Luigi was now puzzled as to what kind of drink Rosalina has in store for him. His questions were answered as he saw her close her fridge, now holding a large bottle of pink champagne and heading towards the table. "Are you okay drinking this?" she asked with concern. He nodded as she smiled and proceeded to pour her bottle of champagne inside the glass cups. Luigi shrugged and clinked his glass with her as they began sipping from their drink.

**Meanwhile...**

Time has passed and now Rosalina's full champagne bottle became half empty as the two were engaged in random conversations, laughing together as well. After just 3 drinks of her champagne, Rosalina became slightly tipsy, same as the plumber in front of her. "So Daisy tried slapping Peach just because she wasn't waking up?! That's crazy," the star princess laughed, her voice slurred abit.

"I know!" Luigi chuckled "Good thing I at least stopped her in time or something worse would've happened."

They laughed once again before there was a slight pause and the two stared at each other with a smile. "I'm sorry, Luigi..." Rosalina apologized, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? For what?" Luigi asked, baffled at her words.

"For getting mad at you earlier when I thought you killed my Luma," she chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, don't worry about it."

"You... you sure... because I wanna... make it up to you," she said, her tone in voice slightly changing. Since Luigi helped himself to another sip of his drink, he wasn't paying attention when she slowly pulls down the collar around the right side of her aqua dress, exposing more of her shoulder to him.

"That won't be necessary," he chuckled. She giggled and gazed into his eyes with a plastered smile before he checked the time and realized that its now getting late. "Well, Rosalina, it was fun but I think I should get going now. I guess I'll see you later," he said after having his last drink.

"Aww leaving already? Okay well it was nice having you here," she responded with an intoxicated smile. "Come back soon..."

"No problem," he smiled.

"Wanna walk me over to my room before you go?" she asked. "I was feeling tired anyway."

He nodded as the two strolled over to Rosalina's room. Luigi noticed her slight stagger in each step and tried to assist her while she makes her way over to her bed but gasped as her foot got caught in her long dress and she lost her balance, not knowing when she grabbed Luigi's hand with her and accidentally making herself fall but was lucky enough to collapse on her own bed with Luigi above her. It became unexpected when the two blushed at each other's gaze and remained silent for a quick second.

"Ahh! R-Rosalina... I'm s-sorry," Luigi hesitated, shaking with fright.

"It's okay, Luigi," she replied calmy, showing a sweet smile.

"I-I b-but..."

"Shhh..." she placed a finger on his lips. It only took a second before she slightly raised her face to kiss his lips warmly.

This instantly amazed the plumber and he wasted no time in breaking away this kiss and watched the princess with betrayal. "W-What're you doing!?" You already know I'm taken!"

"So?" she gave him a drunken giggle. "Who's gonna know?"

"Listen, Rosalina, you know I can't cheat on Daisy. I love her. I love her so much that I'll-"

His words were interrupted when she engaged them into another kiss. He tried to break away but now cursed himself as he soon stopped and followed into their lingering smooch. Rosalina's eyes slowly closed when she suddenly felt his tongue dig inside her warm mouth to fight with her own tongue and moaned deeply from his actions. "Mmm...

Luigi couldn't believe his own actions now that somehow all of this can lead into big consequences if he gets caught by anyone he knows.

The two continued to share their kiss until it intensified seconds later all while Rosalina's sweet noises increased in volume a bit. "Luigi... kiss me more."

**EOC**

**Sorry there's no expected lemon in this chapter but don't worry friends, you're getting near to the prize! So what's gonna happen next, only Chapter 4 can answer this question! And Don't forget to leave a review or else I will not give you my cookie! :D**


End file.
